Pansy's Socks
by Valie
Summary: Ginny can't figure out why Pansy never takes off her socks. -Pansy/Ginny- -Femslash- -Fluff- -Ficlet- -Oneshot-


**A/N:** Done for the wishlist of Livejournal user, briony_tallis. I took a few free minutes to write this because the prompt totally intrigued me. XD I love socks! ._. And Pansy's reason at the end is my same exact reason for always wearing socks (You'll only briefly ever see me without a pair of socks on XD ).

**Prompt:** [Pansy/Ginny] -- socks

**Pairing:** Pansy/Ginny

**Warnings:** Femslash, fluff, humor, mild sexual content.

**Word count:** 638

**Disclaimer/Claimer:** I own the kulamos mentioned here (well, the word that is... . I don't actually have one. I created it is all, lol). . That's all I own. The rest belongs JK Rowling.

--

**Pansy's Socks**

There was something about Pansy that continuously struck Ginny as odd - her refusal to remove her socks. Not that Ginny had ever outright asked her too, but she thought it odd that even when they went down to the lake, Pansy would sit to the side, socks and shoes on while the redhead splashed about in the water's edge barefoot. Not only that, but even when the Slytherin went off to shower, she would strip down to nothing, wrapping herself in a robe, before leaving the bedroom. Her socks were the only things she never removed. Ginny was often asleep when Pansy returned from the shower, but the few times she hadn't been, she was shocked by what she saw - Pansy strolling into the room with a different pair of socks on!

Surely Pansy either had a serious dislike of her feet or she enjoyed playing games with Ginny's mind. When she discussed the issue with Luna, the blonde had suggested Pansy knew the secret to keeping kulamos away. Clearly Luna was not the type of person she should have talked to about the situation. Though, quite sadly at that, Ginny allowed a small part of her mind to entertain the thought. She had to speak to Hermione before she gave into the madness of the idea, no matter how much it seem to make sense. Thankfully, Hermione was of more help and suggested something better, and sane.

"Take them off of her the next time you two are in bed."

"She never lets me go near her feet though." Ginny complained, having thought of the idea already.

"Well, the next time you help her out of her, well, um..." Hermione blushed. "Knickers. You could 'accidentally' pull one off and see what her reaction is."

"Brilliant idea, 'Mione!" The redhead squealed, launching herself playfully at her friend and hugging the still blushing girl. "Oy, and you can stop thinking of Pansy and I shagging. Unless you're jealous?" Ginny teased.

"Honestly, you sound like Ron!" Hermione said even as she blushed brighter, setting Ginny into a fit of laughter.

Taking the advice to heart, Ginny waited impatiently until the next time Pansy and her got into the mood. Kissing and touching quickly gave way to passion and Ginny saw a chance for Hermione's idea to take place. She grabbed Pansy's panties while kissing her stomach in an attempt to distract her. Slowly, the panties were removed, but it wasn't the well known and muchly desired core that made the Weasley girl's heartbeat quicken. Lips on Pansy's thighs, making the Slytherin squirm and Ginny nimbly slipped her fingers lightly into the elastic of one sock and pulled the undergarments off in several slow tugs. Ginny waited fearfully for a full moment, pretending to be interested in kissing Pansy's knee as she waited for a reaction.

No reaction other then the continued squirming and gentle moaning. Switching her kisses to the other knee, she slyly pulled off the other sock. Still no reaction. Moving away as she situated herself better to trail her kisses back up to the waiting core, Ginny glanced at Pansy's feet and was relieved to see nothing odd or scary about them. Just normal feet. With a sense of reassurance and her curiosity sated, Ginny went back to the immediate task at hand. Later, when they were spent and sleepy in each others arms, the redhead finally asked the question she'd unknowingly been putting off.

"Pansy? Why do you always wear socks?"

"Huh? Do I always wear them? I suppose it's just a habit from my childhood. They make thumbtacks easier to pull out, you know, if you happen to accidentally step on one." Pansy replied, twirling a strand of Ginny's hair in her fingers. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just curious." The redhead giggled.

**-End- **


End file.
